Entregue-se
by GraziRondino
Summary: Hinata é uma menina de família classe média que é obrigada a mudar de cidade quando seu pai é promovido no trabalho. Consegue uma bolsa em um colégio de milionários e tem que aprender a lidar com os riquinhos mimados que habitam o mesmo. Lá ela conhece Uchiha Sasuke, um menino ousado, rico e popular, que fica atormentando-a e recebendo foras diários.


É meu primeiro dia de aula. Eu acabei de passar para o 2° ano e estou indo estudar na Konoha High School. Eu me mudei para Konoha há pouco tempo, é uma cidade grande no centro do País do Fogo. Eu morei a vida inteira em uma pequena vila no interior, talvez isso explique o motivo de eu ser tão tímida às vezes; "caipiras" geralmente são tímidos.

Eu estou com um pouco de receio de ir para aquela escola. Meu pai conseguiu uma bolsa integral, então eu estudarei de graça. Porém, eu não me encaixo nem um pouco no padrão daquelas pessoas; elas tinham muito dinheiro. Já estou até imaginando os tipos de gente que eu vou encontrar lá: patricinhas metidas e playboys mimados. Ugh, só de pensar nisso me dá enjôo. Odeio pessoas ricas.

Eu estava atravessando a esquina e logo ali já era a escola. Os livros escorregavam um pouco dos meus braços, eram muitos e a mochila já estava pesando nas minhas costas. Eu já estava soando, tanto por causa do nervosismo, como por causa do calor. 07h00 da manhã e já está calor?! E para melhorar, eu tenho que ir a pé, já que meu pai não tem carro. Argh, meu primeiro dia de aula não podia ser pior.

Me aproximei do colégio e percebi como era grande. Minha nossa senhora, aquilo era uma mansão em forma de colégio. Vários alunos entravam lá conversando, em grupos... Eles devem ser alunos antigos. Percebi que as meninas usavam a saia menor do que a minha. Talvez elas costurassem-as mais pra cima, só para mostrar as coxas. Não entendo o por quê de se mostrar dessa forma.

Parei na frente do portão principal e respirei fundo. Percebi que alguns grupinhos já me olhavam de forma diferente. Bem, eu já estava preparada para isso... Meu pai me disse que talvez eu tivesse que enfrentar algumas pessoas me olhando diferente. E ele estava certo.

- Quem é ela? - eu ouvia as pessoas se perguntando baixo. Não totalmente baixo, já que eu conseguia as ouvir.

- Deve ser aluna nova. - uns respondiam aos outros.

Finalmente entrei na escola e ignorei as pessoas me olhando. Me deparei com um mutilhão de pessoas vestidas nos mesmos uniformes e... Meu Deus! Quanta gente! Eu mal conseguia andar pelos corredores, alguém sempre trombava em mim... E aqueles livros pesavam cada vez mais nos meus braços.

Eu precisava procurar a lista de salas e não as encontrava em nenhum lugar. Fiquei com vergonha de perguntar à alguém onde as listas estavam, já que todos ali me olhavam feio. Caramba, será que pessoas ricas conseguem identificar pessoas pobres até quando estão vestidas do mesmo jeito? Ou será que tinha alguma coisa no meu rosto? Decidi ir para o banheiro checar meu visual, não era possível, todos me encaravam!

Entrei no banheiro e coloquei meus livros sobre a pia de mármore. Ela era gigante e ao longo dela havia outras pias. O espelho também era gigante, ia do chão ao teto, prendendo-se em duas paredes, nunca vi maior!

Olhei bem para o meu rosto e não vi nada de errado. Dei alguns passos para trás e meu uniforme também estava normal. Ouvi algumas meninas cochichando atrás de mim e olhei-as pelo reflexo do espelho. Elas olhavam para mim e davam umas risadinhas. Decidi ignorar.

- Você é nova, não é? - uma loira de cabelos compridos me perguntou, enquanto eu retirava meus livros de cima da pia e os segurava novamente no meio de meus braços entrelaçados.

- Sou sim. - eu respondi para ela, que estava acompanhada de mais duas amigas, uma morena de cabelos curtos presos em dois rolinhos, um em cada lado da cabeça, e a outra era uma loira com o cabelo também dividido em duas partes e presos, deixando-os meio arrepiados.

- Eu sou Yamanaka Ino e essa é Tenten. - elas não tinham um olhar muito agradável, apesar dessa tal Ino ter sido simpática comigo, eu não sei bem se a intenção dela era mesmo essa.

- Eu sou a Hinata, prazer. - eu disse com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Hinata... Bonito nome, soa ingênuo. - ela disse, se aproximando de mim - Mas eu aconselho você a não fazer jus à seu nome. - ela completou, falando séria e com um tom sarcástico.

- Como assim? - perguntei, cruzando um pouco as sobrancelhas e Tenten riu.

- Não seja tola. - ela não queria ser mais estúpida? - Você é aluna nova, não tem vez aqui. Isso é só um aviso: fique na sua.

Certo, meu primeiro dia de aula foi literalmente um lixo... E mal tinha começado.

As duas não me deram a chance de responder e saíram do banheiro. De qualquer forma, eu não ia respondê-la de forma rude, afinal, elas mesmo disseram: eu sou aluna nova, não tenho vez aqui. Tenho que ficar na minha.

Me olhei novamente no espelho, suspirei e saí do banheiro. Tive dificuldade de abrir a porta segurando todos aqueles livros, mas dei um jeitinho de abrir com o pé. Ao sair, algumas pessoas riram de mim. O que era tão engraçado? Eu abrir a porta do banheiro com o pé?! Me impressiona o tamanho do cérebro das pessoas ricas.

Eu já não tenho mais costas, nem braços. Preciso encontrar logo o mural indicando as salas de aulas dos segundos anos. Andei mais um pouco no meio daquele monte de pessoas e vi que havia outro corredor ao lado esquerdo. Bom, se o mural não estivesse naquele corredor, eu desistiria de procurar.

A quantidade de pessoas dificultava minha visão e quando me dei por conta, um cara tinha esbarrado em mim e deixado meus livros caírem todos no chão.

Me abaixei para recolher meu material e nossa... que vergonha... Não acredito que deixei meus livros caírem na frente de toda essa gente... Quem foi o filho da p-

- Opa! - ouvi uma voz rouca próximo à mim e um menino se abaixou na minha frente, recolhendo meus livros - Eu não havia visto você e... - ele me olhou e parou de falar do nada, arregalando os olhos - Wow! - ele suspirou ainda me fitando de olhos arregalados - Você é bem bonita!

- Ah... - eu fiquei completamente corada, sem saber o que dizer - Obrigada...

- Qual o seu nome? - ele perguntou, levantando-se e segurando meus livros.

- Hinata... - eu respondi à contragosto. Além de tímida, eu estava achando ele bem abusadinho.

- Prazer Hinata, eu me chamo Sasuke. - ele sorriu, mas não era um sorriso sincero, era um sorriso convencido.

Eu apenas sorri como resposta.

- Obrigada por pegar meus livros. - eu disse, retirando-os da mão dele - Mas agora eu tenho que procurar minha sala, com licença. - eu completei, sem dar a chance dele responder e saí.

- Espera, Hinata! - ele me chamou novamente.

- Oi? - perguntei, olhando para trás.

- Em que ano você está? - ele me perguntou - Você é nova, não é? Eu nunca te vi por aqui.

- Sou nova... - eu respondi - Estou no 2° ano.

- Eu também estou no segundo! - ele disse alegre, se aproximando - Vem cá, por que você é tão séria? - perguntou colocando um de seus dedos no meu queixo.

O toque dele me arrepiou inteira. E olha que foi apenas um toque no queixo, nada demais. Mal sabia ele que eu era séria por causa da minha timidez e, bem, ele me tocando daquela forma não me ajudaria muito a ficar à vontade.

- Eu não sou séria! - respondi boquiaberta, de forma sínica, retirando seus dedos de meu queixo.

- Imagina se fosse! - ele disse, rindo.

- _Sasuke!_ - três meninas gritaram de longe e ele as fitou. Elas pareciam ser mais novas e, pelas suas expressões, eram aquelas menininhas apaixonadas pelo garoto bonito do colégio.

- Oi meninas! - Sasuke respondeu passando uma das mãos atrás da cabeça e dando um sorriso amarelo.

- Estamos felizes que você não saiu do colégio! - elas disseram, já bem próximas de nós - Haviam boatos de que você havia reprovado. - elas disseram e ele riu. Eu fiquei como uma estátua, parada ali, só ouvindo.

- Boatos são boatos. - ele respondeu diretamente e elas abriram um sorriso ainda maior.

- Sasuke, sua voz é tão linda!

- Seu rosto está ainda mais bonito esse ano!

- Seu cabelo está mais arrepiado?

- Você malhou mais nessas férias?

- Ela é sua nova namorada?

Fiquei sem reação. As três meninas não paravam de tagarelar e puxar o saco dele. Mas a menina mais baixo pegou em fundo meu ponto fraco e me deixou completamente envergonhada. Vi que Sasuke começou a rir e logo em seguida me olhou, ainda rindo.

- Ela não é minha namorada, meninas! - ele respondeu, passando um dos braços em meus ombros - Ela é a Hinata, a nova aluna.

As três meninas me encararam feio, pareciam ter ficado enciumadas. Uma delas chegou perto de mim e começou a me cheirar. Achei isso bem estranho.

- Ela é cheirosa . - ela disse séria, olhando para Sasuke - E é mais bonita que a Sakura.

Sakura? Quem é Sakura? Eu apenas fiquei quieta, sem saber o que responder.

- Obrigada... Eu acho. - eu disse sorrindo estranhamente e a menina sorriu para mim.

- De nada! - ela respondeu sorridente - Sasuke, nós vamos deixar você e sua nova namorada à sós!

- Mas ela nã... - quando Sasuke ia respondê-la, as três já haviam ido embora.

- Parece que você faz bastante sucesso aqui. - eu disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Pelo jeito você vai fazer mais sucesso que eu. - ele disse, aproximando-se de mim com um olhar malicioso.

- Vou? - perguntei confusa, afastando-me na medida que ele ia se aproximando. Seu perfume amadeirado já invadia completamente minhas narinas.

- Sim! - ele respondeu convicto - Todas as minhas namoradas fazem sucesso.

Sasuke havia acabado de me comprovar que ele era do tipo de menino que eu mais detesto: playboy e convencido.

- E quem disse que eu vou ser sua namorada? - perguntei séria, colocando uma das minhas mãos em seu peito e o empurrando de leve.

- Ninguém rejeita Uchiha Sasuke. - ele respondeu ainda com o seu olhar malicioso e seu sorriso sexy, segurando minha mão que estava em seu peito. Retirei-a logo em seguida.

- Moleques. - respondi, dando-lhe as costas.

- Não se faça de difícil. - eu o ouvi dizer vindo em minha direção.

- Difícil?! - perguntei, parando de andar e o fitando - Eu não quero nada com você, Sasuke! - respondi de forma firme, revirando o olhar.

- Impossível! - ele insistiu, aproximando seu rosto do meu e segurando a maçã da minha bochecha.

- Ache o que quiser. - retirei bruscamente a mão dele do meu rosto, dei meia volta e saí, e ele finalmente parou de me perseguir.

- _Vamos ver!_ - eu ouvi a voz rouca dele de longe.

Sasuke era um menino bonito, muito bonito na verdade. Tinha seus músculos definidos, era cheiroso e tinha um rosto angelical. Seu cabelo era semi arrepiado atrás e na frente os fios caíam, dando um estilo a mais. Sua voz era rouca, baixa e sexy. Céus, ele seria um homem perfeito se não fosse tão idiota.

Continuei meu caminho e avistei o mural com a lista das salas. Fui rapidamente até ele e procurei meu nome nas listas.

- Hyuuga Hinata... - encontrei - 2°M.

Vi que acima do meu nome havia uma tal Haruno Sakura. Deve ser aquela Sakura de quem as menininhas falaram. Fiquei curiosa para saber o que ela havia tido com o Sasuke... Se é que ela teve algo.

Ouvi o sinal bater e nem me dei conta de que já devia estar na sala. Aos poucos os corredores iam se esvaziando e eu apertava o passo. Finalmente havia chegado no corredor dos 2ºs anos, fui andando pela sala A, B, C, D... até chegar na M.

A porta já estava fechada. Não podia ser pior! Assim que eu entrasse todos iam olhar diretamente para mim e eu ia ficar vermelha como um pimentão. Resolvi, então, dar leves batidas na porta e a abri delicadamente.

- Com licença, professor... - eu disse, envergonhada.

- Olá! Pode entrar! - ele disse de forma educada e sorridente - Você teve sorte de nós estarmos começando agora a aula.

- Ainda bem! - respondi já dentro da sala, procurando algum lugar para me sentar. Infelizmente só tinha no fundão.

Percebi que Ino e Tenten eram da minha sala, infelizmente. Elas estavam acompanhadas de uma menina de cabelos rosas que me encarava muito feio. E, ah... Sasuke era da minha sala. Não podia ser pior, literalmente.

- Você é aluna nova, certo? - o professor perguntou, enquanto eu me sentava.

- Sim! - respondi, colocando os livros sobre a carteira.

- Não quer se apresentar para nós? - ele perguntou sorrindo. Não, eu não queria me apresentar.

- Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata. - eu respondi à contragosto.

- Prazer, eu sou o professor Asuma. - ele respondeu simpaticamente.

- _Ela é bem bonita..._ - eu ouvia cochichos pelas sala - _Se ela participar do Beauty Konoha ela vence, com certeza... Ela é muito mais bonita que a Sakura._

- Prazer. - eu respondi sorrindo e ignorando os cochichos, fingindo não os ouvir.

- É difícil nós termos novos alunos aqui. - o professor Asuma começou a falar - Quando nós temos, eles se adaptam com dificuldade... - aquilo estava me assustando já - Você já fez algum amigo aqui? - ele me perguntou.

Na mesma hora eu olhei para Sasuke, que me observava sério girando a ponta do lápis na boca, jogado na carteira de forma desleixada. Virei o olhar rapidamente, abaixando a cabeça.

- Ainda não... - respondi, voltando à olhar para o professor.

- Pois bem, pessoal, quem vai fazer companhia para a Hinata no primeiro dia de aula? - ele perguntou em voz alta - Não a deixem sozinha, ela é nova, vocês sabem.

Fiquei tão constrangida que não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Meu primeiro dia de aula realmente não podia ser pior. Eu estava odiando aquilo tudo.

- Eu posso! - ouvi uns quatro meninos falarem ao mesmo tempo, mas o professor não os deu atenção.

- Posso me juntar à ela, professor? - uma voz feminina perguntou.

- Claro, Temari. - ele respondeu.

Olhei para a menina e ela vinha em minha direção. Ela tinha dois coques arrepiados e era loira. Tinha um corpo maravilhoso e não parecia ser uma patricinha mimada. Ela falava grosso e me parecia ser legal.

Ela puxou uma carteira e sentou ao meu lado, sorrindo para mim.

- Eu sou a Temari. - ela disse, sorrindo com os olhos - Hinata, né?

- Sim! - eu disse, devolvendo o sorriso.

- Hinata, evite ficar sozinha por aí. - ela me disse em um tom baixo.

- Por quê? - perguntei confusa.

- As pessoas não costumam gostar dos alunos novos. - ela disse com cara de pena - E, bem... Você é bonita... O que gera um ódio sem motivo nas pessoas, mais conhecido como inveja.

- Mas... Por que tudo isso? - perguntei. Na minha cidade natal não havia nada disso, todos eram gentis com todos... É por isso que eu odeio o mundo da riqueza.

- Porque existe um concurso no qual eu e Sakura sempre vencemos. - uma voz familiar se aproximava de mim e de Temari - E dessa vez quem vencerá será você. - era Sasuke, puxando uma carteira e se sentando conosco. Desleixado do jeito que era, deixou a carteira invertida e ficou sentado de lado, apoiando o braço no encosto da minha mesa.

- Concurso? - eu perguntei ironicamente - Eu não participo dessas coisas.

- Provavelmente vão te forçar à participar. - Temari disse.

- Me forçar? - arregalei os olhos.

- Muitas pessoas não gostam da Sakura... - ela disse - E até hoje você foi a única que apareceu aqui com uma beleza superior à dela.

- Sim... - Sasuke suspirou concordando com Temari.

- A única? - virei meu olhar para a Ino - A Ino é muito mais bonita que a Sakura.

- Sakura sempre proibiu que Ino participasse do concurso... - Sasuke começou a falar - E Ino sempre a obedeceu.

- Que horror... - eu disse com cara de desprezo e Sasuke sorriu - Que tipo de amizade é essa?

- Nem nos pergunte... - Temari disse rindo - Estou feliz que você tenha entrado para a escola, finalmente terei uma colega descente. - eu ri.

- Você não fez amizades aqui? - eu perguntei para ela e Sasuke apenas nos ouvia.

- Fiz! - ela disse feliz - Mas elas são de outra sala... - ela completou um pouco cabisbaixa - Eu repeti de ano e então tive que me separar delas.

Fiquei com pena por ela. Deve ser ruim reprovar e estudar com pessoas mais novas que você... E o pior: ficar longe das suas amigas.

- Que pena, Temari... - eu disse - Sinto muito por isso.

- Magina! - ela respondeu rindo - Eu fico muito tranquila quanto à isso. Fiz amizade com os meninos daqui, inclusive com Sasuke. - ela disse olhando para ele e rindo - Nós temos muitas semelhanças... Eu não estou nem aí para nada, assim como ele. - eu ri - Só não fique muito íntima dele, Hinata... - ela disse, encarando Sasuke com a sobrancelha arqueada - Ele é bem folgado.

- Ei! - ele disse, brincando - Não existe ninguém mais folgada que você! - nós três rimos.

- Eu já percebi que ele é folgadinho, Temari. - eu disse - Típico de popularzinhos. - Temari riu.

- Fica quieta Hinata! Você já está apaixonada por mim. - ele disse rindo.

- Como não se apaixonar por um babaca como você, não é?! - zombei e ele ficou quieto, enquanto Temari não conseguia conter os risos.

- Você é demais, Hinata! - Temari disse entre os risos.

Durante a manhã toda nós três ficamos juntos, conversando. No intervalo, Temari avisou as amigas do 3º que ficaria comigo durante uns dias, enquanto eu não fizesse amizade. Sasuke foi se mostrar para algumas meninas do 1º, 2º e 3º, e desapareceu pela gigantesca escola. O colégio era tão grande que tinha até um lago, com uma pontezinha. Era o colégio dos sonhos... Só que ao contrário; pelo menos para mim. Não suportava mais ver aquelas meninas se exibindo por aí, falando com vozes finas e tendo atitudes fresquinhas, argh!

Ainda bem que Temari era diferente. Nós conversamos à bessa no intervalo, ela me contou alguns podres das meninas por aí e nós não parávamos de rir por longos minutos. Percebi que alguns meninos me olhavam de longe, alguns mais abusados até mexiam comigo, mas eu não dava bola. Percebi também de longe que aquela menina de cabelos rosas me encarava com nojo... Não entendi por quê. Temari me disse que aquela era a Sakura e que ela devia estar com medo da minha suposta beleza.

- _"Ela é invejosa. Não aceita perder... E ela sabe que você é uma ótima concorrente. Se bem que na minha opinião vocês não deviam ser concorrentes, já que você a deixa no chinelo."_ - Temari dizia. Apesar de todos os elogios que recebi hoje, eu tinha em mente que nunca participaria desse tal concurso de beleza. Eu não era feito essa gente que disputava coisas fúteis.

O sinal havia batido e o inferno da aula havia finalmente acabado. Arrumei meu material, me despedi da Temari que ia se encontrar com as amigas, e saí da sala. Os corredores estavam lotados de novo e eu tinha dificuldade para andar.

Eu estava desatenta e logo senti uma mão me puxar. Me puxaram para dentro de uma sala escura e trancaram a porta. Logo imaginei que fosse aquela tal Ino e Tenten querendo me bater... Ou até mesmo aquela Sakura.

A pessoa que me puxou tampava minha boca para não gritar e logo me empurrou na parede. Ao trancar a porta, se aproximou de mim. Colocou seu corpo próximo ao meu, prendendo-me contra a parede. Eu comecei a dar soco em seu peito, sem ao menos saber quem era. Ele aproximava seu rosto ao meu e eu empurrava o mesmo com as mãos. Usava toda a força que eu podia e desviava o rosto. Procurei o interruptor, mas estava muito longe.

- Me solta! - eu gritava, mas ele abafava minha voz com a mão, delicadamente - ME SOLTA! - eu continuava a gritar, até que ele me beijou. Eu não abria os lábios e ele insistia em abri-los - Quem é você?! - eu perguntava tentando fugir do beijo.

Sem me responder, ele desceu as mãos para a minha coxa e começou a beijar meu pescoço. Seu perfume incendiou o local e logo percebi o quão familiar era aquele cheiro. Seus toques me arrepiaram da mesma forma que o toque de Sasuke.

- Sasuke! - eu gritei - Seu filho da puta! - e o empurrei com força, correndo até o interruptor.

- Demorou para descobrir quem era, hein. - ele disse com um sorriso sarcástico e convencido.

Eu estava furiosa. Como ele ousava?! Argh, eu ia matar ele sem pensar duas vezes!

- Você é idiota?! - eu perguntei, correndo em sua direção e lhe dando um tapa no rosto.

Ele ficou em silêncio, apenas virou o rosto logo após levar o tapa.

- Por que você se faz tanto de difícil? - ele me perguntou sério.

- Você estava legal na sala hoje, por que mudou de repente? - perguntei, com a voz mais calma.

- Eu não mudei! - ele afirmou.

- Claro que não, só me atacou de repente em uma sala escura cheia de vassouras. - eu ironizei.

- Por que você não pode simplesmente ficar comigo? - ele se aproximou novamente, deixando nossos rostos muito próximos.

- Não fico com qualquer um. - eu disse nervosa - Pare de ser estúpido, Sasuke. - eu completei indo em direção à porta.

- Eu não gosto de repetir as coisas, mas vou abrir uma exceção para você... - ele começou a me assustar - Ninguém nunca me rejeitou... - ele segurava meu rosto - Você não vai ser a primeira.

- Isso é uma ameaça? - eu perguntei debochando dele - Eu nunca vou ficar com você. - respondi com desprezo e dando ênfase no "nunca".

Sem me responder, ele simplesmentou me segurou pela cintura e me jogou contra a parede, usando novamente seu corpo como bloqueio para que eu não saísse. Começou a grudar seus lábios em meu pescoço, colocando as mãos dentro da minha camisa. Eu suspirei rapidamente, mas logo o empurrei para longe.

- Eu tenho nojo de você! - eu gritei - Você é só mais um moleque que não sabe de nada! Que acha que pode sair por aí tratando os outros como objetos! Seu playboy de merda! - eu continuei gritando e ele sorriu de lado sarcasticamente.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim.

Ele foi em direção à porta, saiu e eu me sentei no chão, coloquei as mãos sobre a cabeça e pensei... Ele pareceu ter ficado chateado com o que eu disse... Mas ele praticamente me obrigou à dizer aquilo tudo. Quem ele pensava que era, vindo me agarrar daquele jeito?!

Eu não sabia nada sobre ele, realmente. E esse era mais um dos motivos pelo qual eu não podia ficar com ele, assim, sem mais nem menos. Afinal, era o meu primeiro dia de aula.

Levantei-me, arrumei minha roupa toda amassada, peguei meu material que havia caído todo no chão e saí da salinha. Para melhorar, acabei dando de cara com a Sakura no corredor. Ignorei-a e continuei andando, percebendo que ela não tirava o olho de mim.

Saí do colégio, a rua também estava lotada pelos alunos. Um menino bonitinho me parou e eu tomei um susto.

- Hinata! - ele me chamou.

- Oi! É... Kiba? Não é? - perguntei. Ele era da minha sala, mas eu havia esquecido completamente do nome dele.

- Sim! - ele respondeu passando a mão atrás da cabeça - Como você vai voltar para casa, Hinata? - ele me perguntou.

Do outro lado da rua estava Sasuke, com um dos pés encostados na parede. Ele me olhava de longe, com os braços cruzados e a cara fechada. Ao seu redor estava a turma dos populares, só haviam meninos e meninas bonitas.

- É... Eu vou a pé mesmo... - respondi, sorrindo com os olhos.

- Não quer que eu te acompanhe? - ele perguntou sorrindo - Seu material deve estar pesado.

- Não precisa, ela vai comigo. - do nada Sasuke surgiu, respondendo Kiba.

- Vou?! - perguntei, fitando-o brava.

- Vai! - ele afirmou, tirando os livros das minhas mãos.

- Não vou não! - respondi, pegando novamente os livros. Sasuke apenas me fitou sério. Ele sério até que era bonito, tinha o olhar sexy e profundo.

- Tudo bem, Sasuke... Eu já entendi... - Kiba disse, retirando-se do local - Até mais, Hinata!

- Até mais, Kiba... - respondi desanimada - Você viu o que acabou de fazer, seu idiota?!

- Ei, ei, não precisa ficar bravinha... - ele disse, pegando novamente os livros das minhas mãos.

- Não precisa o caralho, Sasuke! - eu respondi em tom alto, todos olharam para mim.

- O Kiba é um bananão, Hinata! Eu te livrei de uma que você nem imagina... - ele disse convencendo-se de que fez o certo.

- Eu não tinha intenções nenhuma com ele! - peguei mais uma vez meus livros das mãos dele - Ele só queria ser meu amigo, seu idiota. - e comecei a andar para longe dele.

- Larga de ser ingênua. - ele disse, me acompanhando.

- Não sou como você que vê malícia em tudo! - eu disse - E pára de me seguir, eu vou pra casa.

- Não vou deixar você ir sozinha. - ele disse, segurando meu braço.

- Me solta ou eu faço um escândalo... - eu disse baixo e ele me soltou no mesmo instante.

- Então você gosta de escândalos?

- Sasuke, me deixa em paz...

- Não até você aceitar ficar comigo. - ele se aproximou, deixando nossos rostos próximos.

- Eu já disse que nunca vou ficar com você. - respondi séria, sentindo sua respiração ofegante na minha pele - Pare de correr atrás de mim.

- Eu não estou correndo atrás de você, bobinha... - ele disse segurando meu queixo e rindo - Eu posso ter quem eu quiser, não preciso necessariamente de você. - acho que ele se ofendeu.

- E por que não aceita que eu não quero nada com você? - perguntei, arrepiando-me com seu olhar.

- Eu percebo como você fica quando chego perto de você. - ele respondeu vitorioso e sorrindo sarcasticamente. Passou a ponta dos dedos pelo meu rosto e se afastou. - Você ainda vai se render, Hinata. - ele me beijou a bochecha e deu uma piscadela - Até amanhã.

- Filho da puta. - o xinguei e ele riu, indo embora. Me mandou um beijo de longe e eu lhe dei as costas, indo para casa.

Sasuke era um imbecíl. Achava que tinha quem quisesse, a hora que quisesse. Eu não podia aceitar ser tratada daquela forma, como uma qualquer. Argh, eu havia acabado de conhecê-lo e já o odiava. Quem o vê, fica encantado com sua beleza... Mas é só ele começar a "agir" que já se transforma em mais um riquinho mimado e inútil.


End file.
